


【GGAD】One Last Dance

by Daniris



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniris/pseuds/Daniris
Summary: ·GGAD怀揣理想跳舞谈恋爱的闪回（爱信不信·怨憎会，爱别离，求不得，世有八苦，他躲不开。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 3





	【GGAD】One Last Dance

#  
窗户呯的一声从外被打开，金发少年轻轻巧巧地踩着橡树的枝杈跳上阿不思的窗台，落地时带起一片在阳光中剧烈飞扬的尘埃。他挥着手中的邀请函，霸道又顺理成章地夺走了阿不思的注意力。  
“哦，盖勒特，我不相信德姆斯特朗没有舞会，”阿不思微笑着说道，眼神中流露出一种自然的崇拜，“这本书里的线索还没有头绪，你不会想去跳舞吧？”  
“我当然参加过，德姆斯特朗可不要求四年级才能参加舞会，只不过，参加那种把手搭在舞伴的手上和腰上的舞会有什么意思呢？我对两个舞者施了夺魂咒，看他俩大打出手。直到他们清醒过来，也只能查出他们的魔杖给对方施了咒，可那怎么可能呢？”盖勒特坐在书桌上笑得肆意，看着阿不思的笑容渐渐有些凝固才漫不经心地找补道，“小玩笑罢了。”  
“不，这种咒语…是不可饶恕的，怎么能当成玩笑呢？”阿不思反对道。  
“好了，好了，阿不思，”盖勒特的语气温柔下来，语调里有抚慰的意思，又带点放低身段的请求，“我想你能理解我的处境，那时的我找不到与我相配的舞伴，而现在的我有一位。”  
姑婆当然不会好奇到去了解舞会上发生了什么，尤其是这种谁和谁跳了舞的小事，盖勒特这样想道。过去、现在、未来，他身边都不会缺乏姣好的皮囊，但阿不思天才的灵魂配上温软可人的好面容，他乐得为自己的醋意施舍些创设、完善伟大宏图的时间，好把红发男孩牢牢地绑在自己身边。  
毫不意外地，红发男孩没有犹豫便答应了和他一起参加舞会，“可是盖勒特，我没跳过女步。我想，那天晚上谁来照看阿丽安娜也是个问题。”  
“来，我们试试不就行了，”金发男孩拉着他的手站起身，“阿不福思又不出门，没什么好担心的。”

与无数的英伦城镇相似，戈德里克山谷的社交生活传统而乏味，至少盖勒特是这么觉得的。麻瓜年轻人们对于舞会和茶话会了如指掌，巫师家庭有时也乐得参与其中，但这也意味着巨大的风险，单身的年轻男女们若是与纯血巫师们郎情妾意，巫师家庭往往省不得拆散他们的功夫。  
一忘皆空，残忍的记忆掠夺者，被冠以保护的名义。  
当然，参与者从未包括邓布利多家族的成员们。作为从不惹事的合格邻居，邓布利多一家的存在感稀薄得就像空气，大概只有子女在霍格沃兹念书的熟知优等生阿不思的名字，当坎德拉·邓布利多去世时，许多鲜有交集的邻居们甚至回忆不起她的容貌来。  
但今年不一样了，无论是因为坎德拉的去世，阿不思湖水般的蓝眼睛和继承了父亲的容貌，还是盖勒特张扬不羁的外国脸庞和讨喜的言行，阿不思、阿不福思和盖勒特都成为了新晋的邀请函的收件人。阿不福思第一时间把那誊抄得清秀的邀请函扯碎了扔进了火里，转身出门便接着去喂他的山羊。  
阿不思收到请柬时倒也没什么犹豫，不过他没有那么深仇大恨，只是平静地将它放在了卧房的书桌上。他当然会跳舞，甚至还跳得不赖，但非必须的礼节性事务并不足以吸引并挤占他宝贵的时间。在霍格沃兹，凭他的级长徽章和谦和恬淡的气质和不俗的脸庞，一些漂亮姑娘也许会乐于接受他的邀请。但他没有，只邀请了一个后来在O.W.L.里拿到了七个O的姑娘。  
“你知道吗，就连在跳舞的时候，邓布利多都在和舞伴讨论魔药课的作业，据说那一英尺半的论文只有他俩拿了O，在舞池里款款深情的情侣、有一搭没一搭聊着天的舞伴们间格格不入。”亲历者如是吐槽道。  
“讨论出思路后，他俩就在舞池旁的座位上写开了！没错，用的是召唤咒，五年级学生，熟练掌握格兰芬多塔楼到大厅的召唤咒，召唤来了墨水羊皮纸羽毛笔和一本魔药课教材。和女生共用一本课本，这竟然是级草阿不思邓布利多七年中唯一的绯闻！  
“你知道，因为他父亲的事，邓布利多一开始并没有那么受待见。可他虽然没有什么朋友，却也没有太多的仇敌，所以在霍格沃兹的最后几年里，他过得并不太糟。我想，他出色的学业和身上的那份既来自于外界、又创生于他自身的疏离感会让他成为一名出色的教授吧。”  
“暗恋邓布利多真的很励志，暗恋别的男孩也许会成绩下降、精神涣散，可暗恋他不会，魔法史的课上多想一秒金色飞贼你就会下意识地神魂归位，提醒自己再走神就没戏了。”不愿透露姓名的亲历者二号献身说法，她在O.W.L.中拿到了四个O，并强调说若不是这段无果而终的暗恋，她绝不会看到在N.E.W.T.中成为傲罗的希望。

这是戈德里克山谷罕见的明媚下午。  
盖勒特拿来了一摞绘制得精细的时装杂志，“阿不思，用魔杖给咱们的衣服来一下，你也该试试巫师袍以外的衣服了。”于是他俩不停地用魔杖指向对方，给对方换上自己觉得般配的衣服，包括了蓬松带着裙撑的晚礼服和一丝不挂，阿不思为此气愤地把盖勒特的一头金发变成了鸟窝，一大群热情洋溢的鸟儿绕着他扑扇个不停。  
最后，阿不思选了一件白色的衬衫，浅褐色的双排扣有领马甲搭上同色的领结，修身的西装裤勾勒出漂亮的弧线；盖勒特是黑色的衬衫和藏青蓝色的双排扣有领马甲，别了一枚三角形套着圆形的胸针，身量比大他两岁的阿不思还要高上几分，少年气扑面而来，只少几分红发少年的收敛。盖勒特的姑婆见他俩的这身打扮好不神气，拉着他们到花园里拍了张合照才放他俩出了门。  
盖勒特从头到脚地把阿不思打量一番，建议他把这身变成半永久的，“衣服的颜色和你的头发很配，阿不思，麻瓜在审美上走在你的前面。这也是我认为不需要对麻瓜斩尽杀绝的原因之一，他们有自己的价值，虽然到那时候，纯血设计师们也不需要为新奇的材料和高效率的生产方式躲躲藏藏了，留给麻瓜们的可能只剩下了体力活。”  
阿不思像是想要反驳点什么，但是盖勒特那赞赏的语气又让他不忍心破坏这个被由内而外打心底欣赏着的氛围。  
他当然知道自己的容貌有着一定的吸引力，可遇见盖勒特以来是他第一次感慨，梅林在上，有这样的一副皮囊着实没什么可抱怨的，而非像以往那样，宁愿用一副更加平常的相貌去换一个不需要千重谎言的人生。  
在与自己的金发恋人并肩而立时，他们是多么的般配啊。

戈德里克山谷里，最华美的舞厅也不及霍格沃兹的十分之一。  
大块的石墙筑起高高的拱，交映的烛光温柔地映亮周遭的面庞，甜腻的香草羊角包裹着树莓酱、夹着朗姆酒渍干果的圣诞面包、立着火焰般奶油的柠檬挞……阿不思向往着遥远的东方，海峡对岸的欧洲大陆。无尽的可能性与光怪陆离吸引着这位从未远足的优等生，可他也不得不承认，那座伫立千年的城堡比起戈德里克山谷更像是他的故乡。  
可眼下不一样，他不会在乎舞厅的挑高和舞曲的音准，也不会在意桌上的三明治和薯条比起霍格沃兹后厨的逊色了多少，他只在乎和他相扣的手心。偶尔一次的消遣当然没有什么关系，往后还有很多日子供他们钻研和建立起划时代的理论，而当下的舞…只属于当下，青葱少年时的当下。  
舞厅也就比寻常的屋子要高出些许，但带着点巴洛克风格的饰物映在四周的镜子里，依旧有金碧辉煌式的夺目。阿不思彬彬有礼地向见到的每个人问好，而后就被盖勒特拖进了舞池。  
第一支舞曲很是轻快，阿不思无暇顾及他人的眼光，试图先把自己有些别扭的步子盘顺。不消多想，一定会旁人讶异于这对奇妙的舞伴，也有女孩侧目于他们俩的鲜活与俊朗，想着要和他们跳下一支舞曲，可此刻，阿不思只感受到了扣在腰间的掌心传递来的热度和轻微的痒，和盖勒特相扣的那只手因为紧张而发僵，隐约能看到几乎要迸出的青筋。  
“看我的眼睛，阿不思，望着我。”盖勒特在他耳边低声说道，那距离太过于近、声音被刻意压得低沉了，以至于阿不思几不可察地哆嗦了一下，望向了舞伴稍浅一些的蓝色眼眸，右边的那只正缓缓地变得更浅，成为一种近乎病态的银白色。  
没有什么可退缩的，阿不思的目光纠缠上盖勒特的，来自蓝色瞳孔里的光太过于专注与痴迷，脚下的步伐竟也不自觉地踩上了节拍和方向。那银白色的瞳孔并不让他畏惧，他自己的秘密被和盘托出，他相信盖勒特也会如此。除了他，还有谁能成为更合格的倾听者呢？  
“我是个先知者，阿不思，我能看到未来，”盖勒特需要微微俯视才能对上阿不思的眼神，“我想，无需细说，你也知道我们共同的未来多么夺目出彩。”  
“当然，盖勒特。有什么能阻止我们呢？我想，在没有圣器的情况下，只有死亡可以。”红发少年笑得该死的甜美，让盖勒特几乎忘记了自己想要接着说的话。  
“不，没有人能给我们带来死亡，没有人。”盖勒特加重了“我们”的语气，手轻轻地在阿不思的腰窝上按了一下，阿不思咯咯地笑了起来。  
“哦，那是当然，盖勒特，一种归于极端的假设，很显然它并不合理。”  
当然，作为一个并不那么绅士的舞伴，盖勒特的手并不会只停留在阿不思的腰上和手心里。阿不思很小心地躲闪着，免得引人注意，可蹊跷的是，当他们打闹时，周围的人仿佛只把他们当作空气。

“盖勒特，你不觉得参加舞会的人都很奇怪吗，进门时还与我们攀谈，现在就好像看不见我们，”跳完三支舞曲，阿不思疑惑道，“我感觉房屋周遭被施了魔法，要不这支舞曲结束用魔杖试探一下…唔！”  
他被盖勒特强势抵到了没有镜子的墙面上，一旁相谈甚欢的、舞池里旋转得裙裾飞扬的青年男女们看也不看他们一眼。  
“阿不思，没有麻瓜能走近这里，没有一个收到邀请函的人记得它的存在，”盖勒特微微地俯身道，“这就是我被学校开除的原因…变形术教授走进了教室给同学上课，快下课时才发现没有人在教室里聆听。而我不小心暴露了点踪迹，因为这个混淆术威力太大，他们便不敢再把我留在学校里了。”  
“可是…为什么？”阿不思的声音里有些不解又满是担忧，“这些麻瓜们还好么？”  
“阿不思，你太在意麻瓜们的感受了，他们只不过失去了一段记忆，而屋主这一会儿也不会想起这里本该发生点什么。”盖勒特的语气激动起来，“我只想让你看看，即使只是寻常的情境，这法术的威力有多么强大，我能够掌控幻境如同现实。而若哪天我们找到了复活石，我们拥有的阴尸大军能够让我们所向披靡。”  
盖勒特轻轻挥了一下魔杖，舞厅里的烛光熄灭了大半，只留下他们身边的寥寥几盏。人影也消失了，一时间，他们的每一句低语都能留下些轻微的回响。  
“盖勒特，为了实现更伟大的利益，也许我们会用上它，但当下暂时还不必。武力是一种手段，而非必要的时候我们总要记得适可而止。”阿不思轻声说道，四壁给了他轻声的应和，然后他缓缓地意识到，气氛似乎不适于接着发表观点，他的声音逐渐变轻，默默地噤了声。  
盖勒特依然用他宽阔的臂展和墙壁禁锢着他，烛光幽暗，勾勒出盖勒特锐利的轮廓，阿不思看不清他被俯身时低垂的金发遮挡去大半的神情，可他自己的脸庞却被映照得分明，烛光为他半边脸庞勾上了温柔的金边，让他的眼睛蓝得不那么分明，目光却灼灼如初。  
没有人记得是谁先在对方的脸庞上落下一个吻。那个吻绵延开来，从光洁的额头到柔软的唇角，再到少年人只有薄薄一层皮肉的肩颈。阿不思甜美得使人情乱意迷，就好像彻头彻尾都是蜜做的。也许正如他们的才华本身，一切均为神来之笔，非是人工所为。  
阿不思自己也调侃过，自己一直很向往蜂蜜公爵自由。可没有一种糖果能够描述出他的气息，温软绵密而清甜，全然不似俗物。  
盖勒特并没有用咒语除去阿不思的衣物，就好像保留了剥开一层层糖纸的神秘感和期待。双排扣背心被随手扔在了地上，白色的衬衫敞开大半，前一次留下的吻痕尚未消去就添上了新的红痕。盖勒特的舌尖灵巧地游走过他的乳尖，让阿不思发出了轻声的喘息，在某种意义上，盖勒特仍是一个无师自通的天才。  
阿不思的活动空间从倚在墙上开始就毫无余地，当盖勒特剥开他的下身衣物覆上唇舌时，他就好像被施了统统石化，僵直在了原地。  
毋庸置疑，从那些吻落下来开始，紧靠的情人就感受到了对方，几乎可以说是过快地起了反应，可当他的下身暴露在空气里，被盖勒特体温过高的手心握着加以逗弄时，却是别一番滋味。  
他的手抓着盖勒特的肩膀，不自觉地近乎痉挛地弯曲着，头微仰起，只能发出些字不成句的声音，盖勒特不用抬头也能听出，他的红发情人此时被伺弄得十分舒服，却带着些羞赧，把大半的呻吟留在了喉咙里，他又对着阿不思的臀缝间施了个润滑咒，腾出一只手开始扩张。  
分明相识才不到两个月，这具身体于他而言已经熟悉得像个知交旧友，两根修长的手指显然不够，可他能轻易地找到让阿不思颤抖不已的敏感带，让那双蓝色的漂亮眼睛因为生理反应而眼泪汪汪，抑制不住喉咙中夹杂的气音。  
盖勒特直起身来，压抑住些许脸上的焦灼，阿不思环住他的肩膀向他索吻，他给出了一个阿不思最喜欢的、耐心而绵长的回应。咸涩的体液在口中交换，阿不思有些不好意思地咕哝一声，望向盖勒特的眼神近乎赤诚，毫不回避。  
手指当然和实物有着尺寸上的差距，盖勒特作弄似的锢住了阿不思的手臂，不让他碰自己身前兀自挺立的物事，要阿不思喊他的名字。  
“盖勒特……唔……盖尔…”摇晃的烛光掩盖住了他眼眶周遭的绯红，连带着身体也染上了点薄粉色，扶住盖勒特的肩膀才勉强站稳，近乎请求道，“来吧，盖勒特…”  
手指的触感消失了，更粗更烫的什么抵了上来，而后毫不留情地侵入，阿不思狠狠地哆嗦了一下，放松了身体，快意间依然夹杂着疼痛，可那并不痛苦，他甚至还想要更多。少年的身体惊人的柔软，阿不思的一条腿被高高抬起，架在了盖勒特的肩膀上，而扣住盖勒特背部的手几乎让他双脚离地。  
炽热又熟悉，电流窜过脊椎，让阿不思不自觉地耸起肩膀，本就嶙峋的肩胛骨被烛光勾勒出来。盖勒特依旧锢着他的双手，含住他的耳尖。这姿势贴合得太紧密，他抑制不住地尖叫出声。  
盖勒特想着，他敢以梅林的名字起誓，就连在性事中，都很难找到比他们更般配的一对儿了，身体的律动，心意的交换，就连呼吸的频率都是一样的。阿不思的眼泪打湿了他黑衬衫的前襟，却又发出舒服的喘息声。  
想想吧，和堪与自己匹敌的天才一同征服世界，而当下，他是自己的情人，臣服于自己的腿弯间，用痴迷又满是爱意的嗓音喊着自己的名字。盖勒特在衣服遮得住的地方又落下一个吻痕，这远远不够，他还要支配更多。  
阿不思努力地放松他微微紧绷的身体，双手钳住金发少年紧实瘦削的脊背，努力让自己不要因为双腿发软而滑下去，指尖无意识地留下几道指印。时不时地，他和恋人交换一个吻，分开的时候总能带出几缕银丝和一声甜腻的呻吟。有什么甜食能形容得出阿不思的万分之一呢？大概是没有的，海盐焦糖的巧克力不够清甜，裹着糖晶的水果软糖不够韧性……阿不思，只是他自己罢了。  
红发少年身量不小，皮肉却只有薄薄的一层，盖勒特很轻易地便把他抱了起来，走到那已有些斑驳的镜子前，双手勾住阿不思的腿弯，使他双脚悬空。他的双手无处借力，只能抵住镜子，可这全然无助于控制自己的身体，每动一下，恋人的性器都撞到最深处，这几乎让他喘不过气来。  
“阿不思，睁眼看看。”金发少年作弄似的在恋人耳边笑语。阿不思满脸通红地看见不知什么液体从交合的穴口流下，胸前的斑驳吻痕上也带着些未干的水光，睫毛上还挂着几滴正往脸颊上落的泪珠，只赧然地别过头去，颤抖着发不出声音。  
窗外，风拂过戈德里克山谷的山峦和密林，树影摇曳生姿。月光照彻天地，也照亮了穿流过山谷，拍打着、奔涌上山岩又消退的潺潺山溪，透过窗棂，照出两个少年镜前交叠的身影。

阿不思甫一推开家门，便听到了阿不福思早有准备、不惜幻影移形而来都要骂他的一声暴喝。  
“阿不思！”阿不福思怒气冲冲地指向地下室，“你给我下去看清楚那块门板遭遇了什么，恢复如初不起作用了，天知道你和隔壁那个狂妄自大的混蛋上哪鬼混去了，穿得人不人鬼不鬼跟个麻瓜似的，是不是只有倒塌的房子才会让你意识到你有个妹妹是默然者，而她的魔法不听使唤？”  
“抱歉，我来接着处理。”阿不思的嗓音有点沙哑，杂糅着惭愧和余韵未消的欢愉。  
多说无益，阿不思无声地匀了匀自己的气息，用魔杖指了两下自己的衣服——第一次是恢复长袍的原貌，第二次是修复被粗鲁的动作扯出的棉絮。当他拖着疲惫的步伐走进地下室时，只见厚厚的门板碎了一地，就着阿不福思已经拿下去的工具和金属，阿不思试着用魔杖把铁片和木屑结合得美观一点。  
阿丽安娜手足无措地站在旁边看了一会儿，走过来开始玩弄阿不思长长的红发。精心打理的火焰红色长发当下却谈不上有多整齐，上面还沾着些未干的汗水。  
当他完工时，甚至还希望再来一块需要加工的门板，好让他在疲惫中忘记那针对麻瓜的戏弄和交锋。

#  
往后的四十六年间，阿不思参加了很多次舞会——几乎都是霍格沃兹的。年轻的时候，他和才华横溢却找不到舞伴的学生起舞；和草药学、魔药课、占卜课的女教授们共舞；成为格兰芬多的院长后，本着学院间无罅隙的初衷，他年年都会和赫奇帕奇、拉文克劳的院长们同舞，也总不会忘记邀请最像是知己的麦格教授在舞池里转上几圈。  
但他还是忘不掉，说不清是怀念少年人从指尖传递来的体温，还是恨自己不合时宜的迷恋与倾慕留下心头的鲜血淋漓。那时的他太轻易地被巧言令色攻陷，可那时的他太向往一个思想上足以匹敌的同伴了。  
他跳了四十六年男步。  
当然，只跳过一场的女步并不会让他在舞池里因为错跳而出丑，但那似乎也没有他料想的那么容易忘记。厄里斯魔镜不会再现那无比契合的舞步，因为他最在乎的是思想的交换，心灵的交付，而他花了很长的时间才看清，遮抹不去的占有欲、支配感在那两个月里占据了怎样多的篇幅，可自己选择了太久的视而不见。  
邓布利多教授的翩翩风度下，是可以爱天下人、却再也不能独属于一人的魂。  
可这一切实属必然，他们恢弘的理想，永远在爱情之上。*于是他能做的一切，便只有将爱情永远埋葬。

*“不单纯是爱与不爱或渣不渣，他们的志向永远在爱情之上，这也是他们悲剧的根源。”豆瓣鹅组看到的，特别喜欢。

#  
1945年，纽蒙迦德。  
羁押的犯人被两个新晋的傲罗送上了塔楼的最高处，而那名一路护送、防止犯人逃离的伟大巫师则停留在了楼梯的转角处，透过大块石材留下的缺口望向不远处的皑皑群山。险峻的岩壁下，山巅化下的雪水聚成清澈的溪流，顺着谷底奔流不息。  
他目光平静，神色悠远，心却似已灰之木。  
在先前的决斗中，所有人都看见他的目光是怎样锐利地与对手交锋，紧握魔杖的手法又是怎样的平稳，应对老魔杖喷射出的各色闻所未闻的术法是多么的敏捷，可没有人知道他在对手眼里看到了什么。  
审判和关押的一路上，他也没有多分给犯人本身一分半毫的注意力，一切都只是例行公事式的、出于安全的守卫。但这并不显得奇怪，有谁想和巧舌如簧、恶贯满盈的黑魔王互动呢？多年实战的年轻傲罗心知，出于安全的考虑，不必；处于手下败将的位置，格林德沃不配。  
尽管邓布利多并没有目送他上塔楼的意思，格林德沃的目光还是在邓布利多身上停留了过久的时间，直到那两位年轻的傲罗用魔杖指着他，要他接着拾级而上，走进那不出意外，他将度过余生的地方。  
“阿不思，”那黑魔王用旁人看来极尽唐突的称呼和语气开口，提出了无礼的要求，“送我到旅途的终点吧，陪我再跳一支舞。”  
邓布利多依旧背对着他，沉默不语。  
“我知道你记得，你不会忘记的。你是和我最相称的舞伴，四十六年前是，现在仍是。阿不思，你明白我的意思，道貌岸然的伪君子手上终于沾上了鲜血，几十年的藏头露尾终于有个了断，史册里我们的名字将被一同提及，所以，来吧，跳支舞吧。”  
两名傲罗想要叱呵被缚黑魔王的不敬，可邓布利多并无反驳之意，只开口道，“格林德沃，你动不了手脚。”  
“哦，不，不，阿不思，我当然动不了手脚。要是塔巅只有这两位废柴，而守候在楼下以防意外的酒囊饭袋中也没有你，我也许会花点心思。可既然你在，这些就都没有必要了。”  
邓布利多没有回过脸，像是在思考，塔身瞭望的玻璃映照出他的面庞，隐隐约约看不真切。  
“又在施无声咒啦？看你那‘我宁可和你同归于尽，也不会允许你再次踏足纽蒙迦德以外的任何一寸欧洲大陆’的表情，这个时候你不想着你的学生们啦？令人尊敬的邓布利多教授，竟然和年轻时的老相好，肆虐欧洲大陆，企图通过过多的武力开启新统治的黑巫师同归于尽了，你的那位…斯卡曼德先生？该怎么伤心呢。”  
“我的学生会用他们的方式缅怀我，不劳您费心，格林德沃先生。”  
“我懂，我懂，关心囚徒心理健康，就像关心你那城堡中学生的身心成长，圣人邓布利多。若不是你总心怀不忍，我早已被踹进狭小的囚室里不见天日了。”  
两位傲罗瞠目结舌，一时间有些怀疑，魔法部有什么不成文的规矩，或是邓布利多有什么未言说的计划，足以让眼下的场面发生：邓布利多理了理衣衫，走向那个被无声无形地束缚住的残忍战犯。邓布利多望向他的一瞬间，格林德沃双手的自由度达到了足以揽住舞伴的范围。邓布利多将手递给他，让银发巫师在那手背上落下一吻。  
舞曲应时而响。  
那唇早已不是少年人柔软，手心也分布着密密的茧，可即使在自己铸造的牢房里，格林德沃的手法依旧霸道得像鸿门宴的主人，他的手几乎钳住邓布利多的手心，扶在腰际的手也让邓布利多下意识地想要避开，尽管身体早已不似少年般敏感，可那微妙的轻重与位置确实让他有些发痒。  
牢房太窄，他们迈不开步子，但这不重要。邓布利多已经快要忘记女步怎么跳了，他甚至踩了格林德沃两脚，可格林德沃并不是很在意，只是微微低着头，深深地望着邓布利多的眼底，说不上是深情还是审视，又或许兼而有之。  
那双漂亮的蓝眼睛反常地看不出感情，这让格林德沃有些失望。可几十年倏忽而过，它竟然澄澈如初，却又由不得人讶异。  
一曲将尽，这一切即将尘埃落定。  
就在这时，邓布利多骤然出手，电光石火间，两位傲罗还没有看清究竟发生了什么，格林德沃就摔倒在地，挣扎不起。  
“盖勒特，你找不到它的。”邓布利多的语调里没有一丝波澜，好像他一直料想得到格林德沃想要夺回什么，但又不忍也不愿再多给他一个眼神。  
他挥手关上了那扇窄门，无声地封上最后一道咒语，而后解开了对格林德沃的束缚。  
“走吧，现在他应该彻底没有备选的越狱方案了。”他向那两位傲罗微笑道，忽然反应过来自己刚才对着黑魔王不合时宜的称呼。  
但没有关系，所有人只关心邓布利多击败了格林德沃，破碎了他最后一丝越狱的希望，没有人想起来、或是想得起来那已被堆积如山的尸骨掩埋的旧日情谊。  
他举起手来，向他们展示黑魔王不知如何夹带至此的道具，老魔杖缓缓地在他的另一只手上显形，那是黑魔王费尽心思想争夺的东西。  
可那哪是什么奇珍异物呢？不过是块戈德里克山谷的溪流里捡上来的小石头，一面是红褐色，一面是灿金色，被格林德沃当成袖扣用了好多年，就连表面都被磨平了。  
“我会向魔法部报告此事的。”他有些心虚地对两位傲罗说道。可两位傲罗听不出那语气里的酸涩，只当是这重大的护送终于告一段落，望向那伟大巫师的目光里满是敬意。

邓布利多把手舒展开，又捏成拳。  
他抽出的手心里还留有另一个人的余温，方才紧绷、却跳动得极其平缓的心脏忽然失了方寸。盖勒特的手扣住他手心、扣在他腰际时，他太专注于细微的惊变，无暇顾及自己内心的反馈，当他把昔日情人关进塔尖，方才失去的观感骤然奔涌而来，猝不及防地将他淹没。  
像是戈德里克山谷夏日的阳光，林间、坡地，诸般花草竞相开放；像是把人困在书房的大雨，一开窗大鸟一样的少年打破潮湿的沉闷，他又是欣喜又是慌张地给他施一个烘干咒，埋怨他把泥浆抖到了自己的信纸上。  
“没关系的，阿不思，这些信纸最后都会出现在我桌上，就像你最终也会陪伴在我身边。”  
“那当然，盖勒特，那当然。”  
不，不是盖勒特了，是格林德沃。  
只是这心头寸土，埋覆经年，春草年年生。可时间、怨怼都没能将旧情彻底埋葬，粗砺的手拨开的新泥下，红发少年年轻的面庞宛然如初。

-The end-


End file.
